


manipulated

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Canonical Character Death, Gen, this is all nickvinsky's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor stared at the cellphone in his hands, vainly hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manipulated

**Author's Note:**

> nickvinsky did an art stream. so yeah.
> 
> the (utterly amazing and simply gorgeous) picture:  
> http://artvinsky.tumblr.com/post/48853951110/in-which-connor-kenway-is-a-detective-who-under

Connor stared at the screen of his cellphone, hoping vainly that he didn’t remember it right, that Kanen would just text him already and stop being dead. Achilles had taken one look at him when he arrived home, covered with dirt and half-dried blood and had laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You should rest,” Achilles had said. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

He’d nodded, too numb to really understand the look of sorrow on Achilles’ face or even fully absorb his words at all. He’d trudged upstairs and stood under the shower head, watching the blood and grime swirl down the drain, lost enough in thoughts he didn’t want to have that he couldn’t bring himself to move until well after the hot water ran out. Now, having ignored the single sleeping pill and glass of water Achilles had left on his dresser, Connor sat on his bed, surrounded by his case files, laptop resting on the floor near his feet. 

Kanen had been irate, hardly able to speak even Kanien’kehá:ka. Connor hadn’t known what he was talking about, except that his accusations of betrayal and conspiracy were nonsensical and completely unfounded. 

There had been shouting, a lot of shouting. Kanen accused Connor of all kinds of terrible crimes against their people, of aiding those that sought to steal the reservation from underneath its inhabitants. 

If it had been any other time, any other place, perhaps things would have been different. As it was, the crime scene had to be kept intact if the predator who’d somehow slipped out of three previous rape accusations was to be prosecuted this time. 

“Hey, Kanen, you cannot be here,” he’d said, gently pushing his friend backward, toward the alleyway entrance. 

That had been a mistake. Kanen had thought he was trying to worm his way out of this confrontation. Kanen had thrown the first punch, and everything had happened so fast and then Kanen had him pinned to the wall by the throat and Connor had honestly thought he was going to die.

Afterward, he’d holstered his gun and called his superiors with trembling fingers and a voice on the verge of cracking. He’d been interrogated as the body was taken away and he’d been promised that his job would be safe, though he’d be taken off-duty for a while. After all, it had been self-defence. In the line of duty, no less.

His cell phone vibrated in his hand, and Connor hesitated before reading the text. It was from Aveline. She’d liked Kanen. 

_Heard about what you had to do with Kanen. Will you be alright? -A._

_I don’t know_ , he texted back, before turning his attention to the laptop by his feet. He’d been debating for the past hour and a half whether to log into Kanen’s Facebook profile- if anybody found out he’d be in deep trouble. Considering he’d just committed murder (though everybody else called it manslaughter), disturbing evidence was a trifling matter.

Connor knew Kanen’s password anyway. He’d been the one to help Kanen make his account in the first place. He wasn’t planning on doing anything really bad, just looking through Kanen’s notifications and messages and logging out, because maybe there’d be a clue as to why he’d been so angry, why he’d thought such terrible things. If Kanen’s phone wasn’t in police custody, he’d have checked that, too.

It didn’t take long for him to find a message from a man calling himself John Smith. With a blank profile picture and such a generic name, the account was almost certainly fake.

_Connor has been lying to you. I know you think he has been trying to help you with the problems the reservation has been facing, but he has actually been profiting from the illegal encroachment upon your land. Meet me at Rosswood Park for proof. Bring a friend if you want, but don’t tell Connor. He’s the cause of all your problems._

Connor gritted his teeth. So Kanen had been lead to believe that Connor had been participating in the destruction of the reservation. That explained his fury. And though there wasn’t any concrete proof, he was certain only one man could be responsible for setting Connor up as a villain in the eyes of his closest friend.

Charles Lee.


End file.
